


Different than usual

by Winkcest



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: But they don’t know it, Caring!Dean, Did I Mention Fluff, Fluff, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, lots of fluff..., not yet atleast...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkcest/pseuds/Winkcest
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt, mostly because he intends on doing it. When they get back to the motel, Dean is absolutely freaked out and goes silent. Sam grows anxious and impatient, needing his older brother to say something and give him attention.Just a little fluffy FIC i promise it’s worth it though,, ,, so click n read.. and hopefully enjoy🥺
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Sam, Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester, Sam/Dean
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Different than usual

Sam sat on the counter, waiting for Dean to return with the medical kit. 

He fucked up this time, threw himself right into danger and it took everything in Dean not to scream at his little brother for being so careless and stupid. 

When Dean returned, brows slightly knitted together which told Sam he wasn’t going to let this slide, Sam just sighed and rested his chin against his chest. 

Dean nudged Sam’s legs apart where he was still sat on the counter and stood in between them, not giving it much thought. 

Sam looked at Dean while he raised his shaking hands and cleaned his little brother up, making sure to clean every last drop of blood. 

When he finished, he slid the medical kit away and just stood in silence. 

A few minutes passed and Sam grew anxious. 

“Dean, say something..” Sam started, “I know you’re mad, but hear me out I just-“ Sam stopped when he realized Dean’s head drop and felt him rest his hands on either side of him on the counter. 

He frowned, “Dean.. are you okay?” Sam’s heart beat uncontrollably at the thought of him upsetting his older brother that much. When Dean didn’t answer, Sam almost felt like letting out a sob. 

“De..?” It was almost a whiny whisper. 

Dean’s head lifted up at the name, Sam hasn’t used that in ages. 

His chest filled with warmth and suddenly he felt like pulling his little brother close and never letting go. 

Looking at Sam with his green eyes through thick lashes, he slowly moved closer which seemed almost impossible. 

Dean wrapped his hands around Sam’s waist and pulled him as close as possible in the position they’re currently in. 

Sam’s eyes went wide for a second, almost shocked Dean hadn’t punched him instead. 

He returned the embrace with just as much force, maybe even a little more. Desperate for the attention his big brother was giving him. 

Sam Wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and threaded his fingers through shirt dirty blonde hair, which seemed to be getting longer by the day. 

It was unusual for the both of them, wrapped around eachother in a position they’ve never experienced. Sam felt so small, almost as if he could disappear in his older brothers arms.

“Scared the shit outta me Sammy...” 

He softly twisted Dean’s hair between his fingers, trying to move Dean even closer with his legs around him. 

“Thought I’d- god Sammy, thought you were gone.. what would h-have I done?” 

Their chests moved at the same time, they breathed the same air. 

“I’m sorry, promise you.. we’ll be okay. Yeah De? And if we die, we do that together.” 

They melted against eachother, warmth spreading throughout their bodies. 

They weren’t like other brothers, and it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! 
> 
> I’m taking FIC requests as of now, either J2 or wincest, I don’t mind. (But I happen to prefer doing Top Jensen and Dean only🙁) FEEL FREE TO REQUEST❤️


End file.
